Kyman finds love
by CrennyHomeBoiii
Summary: Carman and kyle decide to tie the knot and get married. However a surprising twist emerges when Stan and keep his love to himself any longer. dont like, dont read. simple.


Hey guys its faye, sorry ive been on high tis, ive been very busy with my ask blog) ASK BLOG: AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's and a lot of my time Greggg whos Gregg my new fella I broke up with pete a week or so a go he was too cheeky time to get my tattoo covered up or maybe even removed:

Any tattoo ideas let me know but I don't want any tattoos of cakes because I don't like cakes

I know I haven't updated the ask blog (ASK BLOG: AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's) but ive bin finking a bout it all the time so that means ive ben putting tme into it cheque it out on tumblr AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's

So this summer im going on holiday to brighton so I hoppe I can do some research four my nect peace of litarure as I fink the soth park boys wooild love brightion

Good bye England heloo brighton

Oh anf by the way if uou didnty know I have an ask blog on tumbler so go check it out AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's

So this fic is gonna be a kyman fic becaule that's my secound favourite ship ad I love it as much as I love leeks. This fic mad me cry so I hope you cery tooo

Don't like, don't read, simple!

Don't forget to check ouut my ask blog AskTheSouthParkHomeboiii's

I waz in da frnt row. The church ad lite shinin thruw the stain glz window n it was beautiful. Makin evrythin rainbow. I looked stunning in ma made of honour drez sat in da front row. Cartman waz stud at the front in hiz tuxeeedo. Waitin on da bride.

The doorz opnd n kyle came in. his long white skirt trailin behind him. I felt honord walkin bhin him holding it up so it didn get dirte. He seemd anxus az he waked ovr 2 Erik. As he approached he seemed anxius. I couldn t help thrwin petals at them instead ov behind.

"yor tiz crokid" crtman said  
"sorry=e" kyle respndid, adjusting his tie and stritin his blazer.

Da sun shon dwn on dem perfectly. Da flwer archy way shinin n da light n there hair blowin in da breeze.

Durring the popez speah catman grabed khyl hands n whispered "I love you" n kyle nodid.

"Cartman. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedid wifu.

"I do"

"Wat about u kyle"

"I do"

"You may nuw say ur vows"

CarMan went first. "Attention! Attention please. This is a message for all of you out there who have just ended a relationship. Sometimes, love is hard. But you can't just run away from it. When you start to have something special you have to work at it! [Token is surprised to see Cartman there too, but Craig and Clyde are unfazed] Even though it might seem like the world is against you, you still have to hold on! With both hands! Don't let society dictate who you can and can't be with. Kyle, I love you babe. You can run all you want, try to pretend you like girls, but damnit, when we kiss there's magic! Don't let it go, Kyle. [stan is getting pissed off] want to hold you every morning and love you every night, Kyle. I promise you nothing but love and happiness. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there, Kyle  
I swear [Crowd: "Awwww." Kyle tries to push it all away] like a shadow that's by your side =Kyle, swear to God I'll be there. For better or worse till death do us part, I'll love you with every gay beat of my heart!

Does any once have eny obgections the pope askked

Yes shcreemed stan

Stan stoop up and said This is a message for all of you out there who have just ended a relationship. Sometimes, love is hard. But you can't just run away from it. When you start to have something special you have to work at it! [Token is surprised to see Stan there too and Craig and Clyde are fazed] Even though it might seem like the world is against you, you still have to hold on! With both hands! Don't let society dictate who you can and can't be with. Kyle, I love you babe. You can run all you want, try to pretend you like girls, but damnit, when we kiss there's magic! Don't let it go, Kyle. [Kyle and Carman is getting pissed off] want to hold you every morning and love you every night, Kyle. I promise you nothing but love and happiness. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there, Kyle

Stan began to sing

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life

"woah stan" craig swooned and ran over and kissed him

I lovr youi stan craig said

WHAT SHOUTED CLIDE 2i love stan moere/2=

Kyle and cartmin kissed and continued getting married as craig and clyde began two fihght

How dar u kiss stan! U knw hez mi soul mate. Clyde shuted az he shovd craig.

Craig went back He waz my soul mat first. Stn I love love yu! Evr sinc I 1st saw u my hrt has been going super super luv luv. Tee-hee. As if there were eternal y=cyclones and never endin typhones. My heart is swirling with the winds of LOVE! An I mean love love! I wanna meet up with you in noahs arc. Craig and stan go married


End file.
